Inertia
by MorbidCheese
Summary: He thinks many things, but only knows one thing for sure. He knows that he's a bad boy. But he also has a secret "know", he knows he wants out. Child abuse, alcoholism, and a very naive Wallace in a big, big world.
1. Bad Boy

**HA. WORK ON 'Just an Average Day'? WUT YOU TALKIN BOUT. NAW. I NEED TO START A WHOLE NOTHER THING ABOUT ABUSED!KF/WALLY. BECAUSE PLOT BUNNIES ARE EVIL.**

**But I should really be working on that. WHY WRITERS BLOCK WHY**

**So here, enjoy another pointless _thing_ that I wrote at midnight. **

**I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS.**

**I kind of want evil (sort of)!/adopted by super villain! Wally, but honestly, its all in the reviewers hands to where this goes. So yeah, R&R. And enjoy.**

* * *

His earliest memories are of a big, big man. The man would loom over him, big and scary. The man's hair was a brown that was so unlike his own bright red, and his eyes were such a dark, scary brown, that he didn't like to look at them. He remembers that the man would yell, sometimes he would hurt him, but that was only when his breath smelled funny. The man was never happy with what he did, and he never knew why. In the before times, he thought it was his fault, he was doing something wrong.

There was another person too, a lady. Her hair was short, bright red, just like his. Her eyes were dull green, he doesn't know what his eye color was, but he wishes it was like that. He remembers that some times she would cry, hug him, say she was sorry, say things would get better. He just had to be a good boy, and the man wouldn't get mad.

He remembers one day, he went to school, and when he came back the nice lady was gone. And the man was even more angry than before. It was his fault the lady was gone, the man says, his fault that she ran away from them, because he was a bad boy.

Bad boys were sent to bed without dinner.

Bad boys didn't deserve to go to school.

Bad boys were useless.

Bad boys needed to be punished.

The man hit him more now, even if his breath didn't smell funny. All the time calling him things like _useless_ and _worthless_ and _stupid_.

He didn't go to school anymore. He missed going to school. His favorite part of the day was Science, and even though he was only six, he was part of the big kid classes, with the fifth graders. The teachers used to say he was smart. But he didn't believe them, how could he be smart if the man said he was stupid? They would tell him that his parents would be proud of him, and he's a smart boy.

He even missed the mean kids at school that used to pick on him for liking school, being smarter than them, and being smaller than them. He didn't mind though, they weren't as bad as the man was, and sometimes they let him play and talk with them.

They mostly talked about superheroes, like Superman, Batman, and the Flash. He learned that the city that Flash was from, Central City, wasn't too far from Blue Valley, the place where he lived.

He decided that Flash was his most favorite superhero ever because he wore the colors red and yellow, and those were his favorite colors. They would talk about other things too, but after the superheroes, they seemed to notice he was there, and yelled at him to go away. He always did, because he had to be a good boy, not a bad boy.

He sometimes has nights, after the man falls asleep, after being yelled at, punched, kicked, _hurt_, that maybe the Flash will come. Make the man go. But then he realizes, that's selfish, Flash has more important things to do. And being selfish is bad. Flash beats up bad guys, he probably would do the same to a bad boy. And he is a bad boy.

He sometimes wonders if the man is his father, but he quickly dismisses the idea, he's heard the other kids talk about fathers.

Fathers are kind to their sons.

Fathers are caring to their sons.

Fathers play catch with their sons.

Fathers breath don't smell funny all the time.

Fathers don't hurt their sons.

But, he could be the exception. He knows he's a bad boy. And bad boys deserved to be punished.

He also thinks that his name is Wallace. But he doesn't know for sure. It's been two years since he's been to school, two years since the nice lady left, and the man doesn't call him anything except for _useless_ or _worthless_ or _stupid_.

He thinks his name is Wallace and he thinks he is eight years old. He thinks a lot of things. He thinks he likes school, he thinks he likes science, he thinks Flash is the greatest superhero, and he thinks he liked the nice lady.

But he knows one thing.

He knows he's a bad boy.

But he also has a secret "know", he doesn't like it, because he knows if the man found out, he would yell, punch, kick, _hurt._ So he tries so snuff it out.

Sometimes, he tries to justify his last "know", but it just ends up sounding selfish, and being selfish is bad. Only bad boys are selfish. But when it comes down to it, and when he-thinks-its-Wallace really looks at it;

He knows he wants out.

* * *

**YAY. Shows promise?**


	2. Freedom for Wallace

**I'M SO SORRY GUYS. I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER. BUT HERE'S A CHAPTER.**

He has a new "know", he knows his name is Wallace. He isn't sure of his last name, but Wallace is good enough for him.

He isn't sure of the man's name, and he isn't sure if he wants to. The man has been gone for three days, Wallace has been making his own food, and he has found a mirror in what can only be the man's room.

Wallace discovers he has a lot of orange dot on his cheeks and his nose. At first, he's horrified because he thinks he has a disease, but then a dermatology book he read in the library comes to mind. Wallace remembers reading about things called freckles, and they are (thankfully) perfectly normal. Wallace also observes his eyes are very, very bright green. He's not sure why, but this makes him happy. They aren't like the nice lady's, hers were light, a muted shade.

But his are vibrant, they look like emeralds, and they _pop_ against his oh-so pale skin.

When he thinks, and thinks (Wallace is always thinking), he thinks about how to get out. In the back of his mind, it's always there. Over the years, he learns that there are times to think, and times to do.

He's never gotten that many chances to _do_, those usually happened at school. And the man said bad boys didn't deserve school. And he was a bad boy. So, he is almost always _thinking._

In the before, he used to wonder the _whys_ and the _whats_.

Why did the man do this?

What did he wrong?

Why was the man so angry?

What could be do to make it _better?_

But when he thought about it, the man did it because he was a bad boy, and needed to be punished. He was wrong, because he was a bad boy. The man was angry because he was a bad boy. He couldn't do anything to make it better, because he would always, _always_ be a bad boy.  
And bad boys deserved to be punished.

Like the man had said before when he was yelling, punching, kicking, _hurting_, everything was his fault. And it always would be.

But maybe, if Wallace left, the man wouldn't be angry all the time, because he was gone. And if he was gone, he couldn't be a bad boy around the man, he wouldn't annoy the man, and Wallace told himself the man deserved to be happy. The man deserved to be happy, all he did was make the man angry. And it wasn't the man's fault he was angry and his breath sometimes smelled funny, it was Wallace's. Because Wallace was a bad boy.

He hardened his resolve. He _would_ go away. Away from the man, so they man could be happy. And also, when he thinks some more (you're being selfish, his mind berated him) he wants to get out so _he_ can be happy. When he first thinks that, he's disgusted, he's acting so very selfish. And being selfish is bad.

Wallace doesn't want to be bad anymore.

He doesn't want to be selfish, but as he is readying his escape, that's all he is. Selfish, selfish, _selfish_.

He takes the little food from the cupboards and the pantry, he finds green paper (money, his mind supplies) and decides to take that as well. He has a sense that money would be a good thing to have, he'll be able to buy more (and better) food and clothes. He thinks the man will be angry with him for taking his money, but then the man will be happy when he realizes Wallace is gone.

And Wallace plans to be gone for good.

He finds his old backpack, it's tattered, dirty, and a very muted-but somehow very noticeable-army green. He wrinkles his nose, it smelled icky. But he put all his (stolen, and stealing is so very bad) items into it.

Wallace swings the backpack over his shoulder, it is heavier than he expected, and he stumbles. He shakes his head and steadies himself.  
He decides that he shouldn't go out the Big Door in the front of the house, he might run into the man. So he decides to go out the back.  
The Smaller Door makes a loud _SCREECH_ when he turns the knob and pushes. Wallace can't help but flinch, what if someone heard it? But when no one comes running to yell, punch, kick, _hurt_, Wallace let's out a big breath he didn't know he had sucked in.

He steps outside, and the sky is just starting to turn dark. The clouds are turning different colors and shapes and it smells clean and he hears a few birds actually chirp and the sun is a bright _orange_ and it feels so _good_. Wallace closes his eyes, and soaks it up like a dry sponge that's been dipped in the ocean.

Then Wallace smiles (he cant remember the last time he smiled) because he is _free_.

**Aaaaaaaaand it's short as hell. I'm so sorry. I'll try to update continuously in September, but my grandparents are dragging me on ANOTHER ROAD-TRIP on Tuesday. But at least that means I can get more chapter done early! :D (Including JaAD.) **

**Also, for any of you readers who enjoy FMA and YJ, there's a new story on my profile where Wally West is Maes Hughes. So, if your into that stuff, check it out.**


End file.
